The Boy on the Dragon
by FangirlShipper-45
Summary: One day a girl named Zoe(OC) decides to run away from home. As she is running towards the woods she sees a big black creature fall out of the sky, she walks over and sees that the creature is holding a boy.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the dinner table waiting for the next horrendous meal my family would serve. "Zoe" my mother said in a disgusted tone "go wash your hands." I looked at my mother with contempt. "No" I said "I don't want to" my mother whirled around in rage "You will wash your hands if you want to eat at all for the next week!" she screeched at me. She made this threat often and I knew from experience that she was serious."Is that clear." she drawled. "Yes mother" I grumbled shuffling off to the bathroom. I passed my father's room, he was passed out on the bed with cheetos sprinkled all over his chest. I was washing my hands and thinking about my abusive mother and my nearly nonexistent father I decided "I hate it here" I said aloud "I'm done"I went to my room and grabbed my leather bag that was embroidered with a dragon head on it. It was a scarlet color with two leafy antennae coming out the top of its head. I looked in the bag and realized i had most of what i needed to live alone in the woods, I really had known all along one day i would leave. I snuck out the back door my parents would never know. I walked up to the cabin in the middle of the woods. I had found it a few years ago i've been renovating it ever since, now it is plenty good to live in and no one else knows about it. As i made my way to the front door i saw a black shape tumble out of the sky and land in a snow drift. Against my better judgment i went closer to see what is was. It was a big creature with scales black as night, i took another step closer and i saw curled in its paws was a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The creature looked at me with intelligent green eyes. I thought the creature meant to hurt the boy but my mind changed when the animal gently nuzzled the boy and made a noise in its throat that was concerned, almost boy was obviously injured but when I tried to get closer the creature would make a threatening noise in it's throat, but it never made a move to attack me it just kept me a safe distance away. I looked into its deep emerald eyes and told him "I am not here to hurt you but that boy is injured and I want to help." It looked at me with worried eyes and slowly lifted its wing off of the boy's body. The creature's expression said if you lay a hand on him to hurt him in any way, I will tear you to pieces. For the first time I got a good look at him. He was wearing some kind of leather uniform with a lot of different pockets and springs and coils. Then i realized that his right arm was bent in an awkward position. It must be broken i'll have to fix that. I thought. As my gaze made its way to his feet i realized that he only had one foot. His left foot was replaced by a piece of metal, not crude in the slightest, whoever made it must have been an excellent metalsmith. I had the creature, a dragon i decided, help me bring him into the cabin. He winced as i picked him up to put him on the dragon's back. "I'm sorry" i whispered even though he couldn't hear me. We brought him inside and set him on a blanket by the fireplace. I had no idea whether this creature could breathe fire but i asked him any way. "Hey, can you light the fire?" before i even got an answer i scrambled back as all of the sudden the fire place was alight and dancing with flames. "A little warning next time would be good." i grummbled. The dragon chuckled, well what i thought was a chuckle it made a deep rumbling sound that seemed directed towards me. I didn't know quite what to do aside from his broken arm the boy seemed alright. So i just sat with him by the fire waiting for him to wake up. I was looking out the window, the sun was low in the sky so i would guess it was about 8 o'clock when i heard a groan coming from the fire place. The dragon was bouncing around with a priceless smile on it's face. I quickly scrambled over to the boy who was starting to wake up. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he gasped. He tried to sit up then winced and fell back down. His startling green eyes were wild like a caged animal. I leaned toward him and put a hand on his chest. "Stop it's ok" i said as he struggled. His eyes snapped over to the dragon for reassurance. The creature gave him a small nod and a sweet rumble. He didn't calm down, he started looking frantically around the cabin at last his eyes landing on me. "What am i doing here. Who are you! Toothless!" The dragon,called Toothless i found out,quickly ran over and curled his body around the boy and gently nuzzled his ear. His breathing started to slow. "What is your name"He asked her more calmly. "Zoe" i replied "Yours?" "Hiccup" he replied "my name is Hiccup"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup's green gaze was so intense I forced myself to look away. "What happened" he said as he tried to sit up again but gasped sharply as he tried to put weight on his broken arm and fell back into Toothless's body. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, i'm so sorry, here let me" i grabbed a piece of cloth and used it to make a sling for Hiccup's arm. "There" i said satisfied with my work. "You still haven't answered me" he said in a tone that could kill "what happened, what am i doing here, where is here, and what happened to my arm." Toothless glanced at me as if to say "i'm sorry" and "yes I was wondering that myself" I tried to help with Hiccup's first question. "Well" i said carefully "whats...whats the last thing you remember?" His face contorted with concentration "i-i remember going on a flight with Toothless and all of the sudden a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit toothless's wing and we went spiraling off in the sky….. The next thing i remember is waking up here." i pondered this new information. "Is there anyone who would want you dead" i offered. I expected him to say "no i get along with everyone great i can't imagine who would want me killed" but instead the answer i got was "of course loads of people want me dead, all bad people mind you." the look on my face must have been priceless because he started to laugh. Hiccup's laughter is contagious you can't help from laughing with him. Then behind him toothless let out an enormous yawn showing off is retractable teeth. "Yeah bud time to go to bed, that sounds good. Goodnight Zoe." he said "goodnight Hiccup" i replied. Toothless curled up around Hiccup positioning his tail protectively over hiccup's chest and arm. It was only then that i realised that he was missing a tail fin, in its place was a piece of red leather with a white marking on it. "Hey" i said aloud "what happened to Toothless's tail" Hiccup immediately tensed then relaxed as if realizing he could trust me. "When i was still young trying to prove myself as what my father wanted me to be, a dragon killer, i shoot toothless down from the sky and a fin from his tail was torn off in the fall." he paused looking up at the dragon who in turn licked the side of his head, making his hair stand up. "I found him in the woods and was going to kill him but i just couldn't do it." i asked him "who made the tail and the saddle, and also your foot?" "oh" he said suddenly looking sheepish "i did" "wow" i answered "you are an amazing craftsman" he chuckled at me, then yawned "we really should get some shut eye, how about you bud?"as an answer toothless laid his head on his paws and yawned. Then Hiccup curled up in the safety of Toothless's wing and after no more than five minutes he was sleeping peacefully. As for me I didn't have hard time falling asleep either. I was more tired than I realized and soon I drifted into the world of dreams. I had the strangest dreams that night. I was on the back of a dragon, it looked just like the one embroidered onto my favorite leather satchel. It was a beautiful deep rouge color with leafy tendrils coming out the top of its head. I realized we were flying and immediately loved it, the wind whipping through my hair, the soft clouds blowing past. It was like I could get away from everything even though it was a dream, then all of the sudden a large black gloved hand reached out and swallowed us up.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in a cold sweat. Hiccup as already awake and tending to the fire. "Oh you're up" he commented. I was to on edge to answer. "H-Hiccup" I asked hesitantly. "What is it Zoe?" He said with a concerned look on his face. "I ha-had a dream." Hiccup immediately abandoned the fire scooting over to me. "Please, tell me." So I started from the beginning and when I got to the part about the dragon he visibly tensed. "What?" I asked. "Describe the dragon." He said in an urgent tone as he leaned towards me. I described it color and all. He looked at me curiously. "What is it?" I asked alarmed "Well" he hesitated "that type of dragon is called a Changewing." "Umm" I didn't know how to respond to that. "Apparently, Zoe, you have a dragon." I stared at him dumbfounded, I couldn't form words. "I've met people who have contact with a dragon as a young child, they usually don't remember, but they will have dreams about them. It is said if the connection is strong enough the person can sense what is happening to the dragon." He looked thoughtful for a moment, bet then said, "probably an old wives tale." He looked content as if what he said would clear things up, but it only left me with more questions. "What about the black glove?" I asked. Hiccup looked down "that worries me" he said "I don't know of anyone who's significant piece of clothing is black gloves" "I'll leave you to think." He said "yeah, I'll go and get wood, you should let out Toothless to play in the snow there is a meadow not far…" I trailed off and Hiccup stood up. "When you get back tell me everything you know about Changewings." I added urgently as he turned to leave. "Alright." He replied. We walked out the door and I went off to gather wood and think, I wasn't going to be back anytime soon. After all what is the worst that could happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup was watching Toothless play in the snow, he loved it, he was bouncing around trying to eat the snow that flew up when he swished his tail. Hiccup started to get cold so he told Toothless he was heading back to the cabin. Toothless gave an inquiring grunt. "I'll be ok bud, I know my way back." He waved goodbye and Toothless went back to playing in the snow. He started toward the cabin. When he reached the cabin steps something did not feel right, but he ignored the feeling and opened the door. He saw a man in all white except for his gloves that were black as night. Hiccup tensed the gloves, from Zoe's dream! "Who are you! And what are you doing here!" He yelled. The man was so calm it was unnerving. "tsk,tsk Hiccup, you really think you could fight me." Hiccup realized that he had unconsciously assumed a fighting stance. The last comment the man had made threw Hiccup off, how could Hiccup fight him, Hiccup with a broken arm and one foot. I'll do it, I know I can, I'll give it my all. He resolved. Then something red flashed at the edge of his vision, but was gone as soon as it had come. He refused to take his eyes off the man to see what it was. Big mistake. All of the sudden there was a dragon rushing toward him, a flash of scarlet knocked him to the ground. His head hit the wood floorboards with a sickening eyes rolled up in his head so only the whites showed. "Oh, hiccup." The man sighed audibly. "You had so much potential" and with that he flicked his hand at the dragon and it followed the man out the door dragging Hiccup along.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to start making my way back to the cabin, I had more than enough wood to last us a week. As I was walking to the meadow to go home from there I saw Toothless playing in the snow. I kept walking into the meadow but I startled Toothless and he turned snarling at me, so I ran out of the underbrush yelling "Toothless, it's ok it's just me,Zoe!" He quickly bounced up to me trying to jump on me, but I quickly sidestepped. I looked around and realized Hiccup wasn't with him. I asked Toothless about it expecting him to be worried but he spun on his toes and started toward the cabin. Oh Hiccup must have gone back to the cabin that's why Toothless isn't worried. We were walking up the steps when all of the sudden Toothless ran through the open door.(which I thought was strange why would hiccup leave the door open) I ran after Toothless wondering what made him upset,when I saw. Hiccup wasn't there. No one was there, but the weirdest thing was nothing was out of place. If hiccup was going somewhere he would have told me or Toothless. Then I saw them, claw marks on the wood floor of the cabin,I it dawned on me that wherever Hiccup had gone he hadn't gone of his free will.


	7. Chapter 7

In sync Toothless and I spun around and raced out the door yelling Hiccup's name. Well I yelled, Toothless just screeched and roared. I was looking around at the snow hoping to find foot prints. Toothless was out of his mind with worry roaring and screeching. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him and said "Toothless you need to be quiet for just a minute so I can think." He quieted, but I could hear a whimpering sound coming from deep within his throat. As now I could hear myself think, I looked at the snow more closely, looking for a path the intruders might have made, but instead I saw a glint of silver against the white snow. I went to investigate, Toothless at my side, his head snapping back and forth looking for his best friend. I walked up to the silver thing and realized I recognized it. At the same time I placed the piece of metal, Toothless let out a bloodcurdling screech and started nosing it. It was hiccup's foot! I went to pick it up, when it didn't come up I realized that it was still attached to a body. "Hiccup!" I yelled, and started digging. We started scraping away the snow furiously.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE!

I have decided to NOT make this a HiccupXoc story, as one guest reviewer so perfectly stated, no girl should replace Astrid. I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who reads my story and gives me motivation to keep writing!


	9. Chapter 8

**PLEASE R &R**

As we uncovered Hiccup I was relieved to see that he was alive, shivering,but alive. Once my original relief had subsided I realized Hiccup was shivering violently and his lips were blue. I was extremely worried, I had hoped he was just freezing or had a cold, but as I cradled him in my arms to bring him inside he seemed to shiver more, not less. My heart twisted when I realized I knew what it was, Hypothermia. Toothless was trailing behind be,as close as he could get without being on top of me. He pushed open the door and I set Hiccup on the floor right next to the fire place. I went outside and frantically grabbed the wood I had dropped,ran back inside, threw it in the fireplace, and barely had time to scramble back before Toothless lit the fire. I was to worried about Hiccup to lecture Toothless about nearly turning me into barbecue. I quickly got out a pot with water in it then put it over the fire to heat it up, when it was warm enough I dipped a washcloth in the water and placed it on Hiccup's forehead hoping to raise his body temperature. I threw my biggest thickest blanket over his body. Time seemed to stop I was sitting next to Hiccup, not taking my eyes off of him, Toothless was curled around him trying to warm him as much as he could. Hiccup was scarcely breathing, I knew this wouldn't be enough he needed real care, medical care. I promised I wouldn't go back there part of me thought but at the same time another part said,but what if Hiccup dies because of my arrogance. I had made up my mind, I was going to steal from the hospital

I couldn't leave Hiccup alone, not after what happened last time, so I decided to bring him with us. I gently slipped him onto my back, with help from Toothless. I tried my best not to touch his broken arm, trying to cause him a little less pain. Then with me leading the way, Toothless and I started off towards the hospital. When we were in sight range of the hospital I directed Toothless around the back so we wouldn't be seen. "In here Toothless." I whispered, I had found a door that led to an unused storage room. I set Hiccup down on a table and covered him with some musty old blankets. He was still shivering as if he were naked in Antarctica. " I'll be right back" I whispered "don't die on me while I'm away." I said it as a joke but my voice shook when I spoke. As I turned to leave Toothless gave me an inquiring grunt. "You stay here and protect Hiccup," I said "he'll be vulnerable alone and unconscious, besides what's the worst that could happen." As I said that I wondered hmmm what is the worst that could happen, I could get found by the staff or whatever or whomever attacked Hiccup could find me. I decided not to think about that anymore, I shoved all of that worry and doubt away and replace it with determination to save Hiccup and stop whoever had hurt him.


End file.
